Solado Perfecto/Personality and Relationships
Personality Solado as described Jigoku, as the prefect soldier in his ranks. Solado seems to be a man of little emotion, great passion for his “work” and seems to be loyal to the Execution force. Solado is serious, calm and cold, he takes no jokes and everything is serious for him. He can’t stand any jokes, nor those who are basically jokers. This was shown whenever Solado had encountered Dokugata, he began to crack sick jokes and Solado only got angry. Solado can be called the stereotypical, drain master or sergeant. He does yell out orders at others, often telling them to stand down and insulting them. Calling them fitting the theme, calling them “Maggots”. He has no care for dead weight, he had often addressed, fellow members and telling them, that if they become dead weight and don’t seem to be loyal to Jigoku’s cause. He will cut them down and make sure to show an example. So Solado does make many threats and is very intimidating, much like Zoro. Solado, like any soldier is trained to kill and doesn’t seem to mind it one bit. He embraces his job and does cut down in cold blood, he has no feelings. Solado hates to see the “Softies” and “Pretty Boys”, this reflected when he had fought against Dokugata again. Doku being an openly gay man and he had gave a strange comment to Solado. Of course he hated this comment, so it seems he has a great hate for those who love the same sex. However, ironically enough Solado hates this. He has a hate for women to, thinking little of them and often insulting them. So he only seems to be focused on his task and nothing more, just another mindless soldier. However, there was somewhat good traits about him. Solado has a Nakama this being the Execution force; he has commented that it is his life and soul into the cause of the execution force. If one insulted his Nakama, he is so protective of them that he goes off. But he is somewhat of a hypocritical as well, he isn’t scared to go after others own Nakama or even insult it. Solado is an OCD, he must have everything prefect and hates to see a mess. He often will use the phrases “Prefecto”, “Ningún Modo”, or “Gusano”. These three phrases often used as insults to others, so it does seem that he knows some Spanish and likes to say such things to throw off opponents. Of course like many others in this world, he has a hate for the “hero”. Hating those who get in his way, trying to stop him from his mission. Relationships The Execution Force Jigoku Saloda has the up most loyalty to Jigoku, he does believe and has commented that Jigoku is the pure embodiment of hell. As such Saloda is a demon soldier, serving his master to the end. Saloda is be on obsessed with Jigoku and his cause, he has vowed that he will even give up his life for the man. But Jigoku has commented that even when he returns to hell, Saloda is going to follow like the rest of the execution force. Other Members Among the other members, he is technically the second in command. However Doru often does take a bit of a leadership role, so this does lead to a bit of conflicted. But he had addressed this to all of the members, if he sees them as dead weight and he will cut them down. So it seems that it is way of telling them to be on their top skills and he wouldn’t say a thing or complain about them. The Hakuri Pirates Much like Doru it seems that he doesn’t care for the Hakuri crew, being that they are their current employer. Solado’s loyalties lay with Jigoku not Demetrius, so as such he has very little interaction with the members of the crew only Demetrius. Since they are his version of the Cp9 agents, so his current mission is to do this and he will until Jigoku pulls out of this. Demetrius D. Xavier Saloda doesn’t really seem to care for Demetrius, he only sees him as a client and Solado doesn’t really care for the client. Only their money, but he will do as asked from the client. However, his personality has gotten Demetrius’s attention. He often would ask him to become a member of his crew and of course he would reward him greatly. Saloda has declined it every time, he often tells Demetrius he is surrounded by too much. To many warriors, strategist and others, he has too many “soldiers” in his army. Enemies Solado has made a few enemies in his fays, such as Smoker and several other marines. He often comments to Smoker as being a rough and tough Marine, but he is soft on the inside. Solado claims that Smoker is just a hypocrite, if one wanted to be a Marine you have to be one through and through. Smoker however, told Solado that they have to be tough to the enemy but to the civilians, they must be a bit kind to them. But of course Solado doesn’t see it that way at all. Dokugata Solado and Dokugata are enemies, the two don’t get along they are completely opposite. However, Dokugata seems to have an attraction to Solado, commenting that Solado is doku’s little soldier. Often calling him this and joking about it, Solado hates Doku. Calling him a stupid clown and he has no time for games and jokes. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages